Ya no sé
by Writer65
Summary: La escena del agujero negro desde el punto de vista de Sherman. One-shot. Solo críticas moderadas. Pasen y lean.


**Antes de empezar quiero decir algunas cosas sobre mi one-shot de Peadboy y Sherman:**

**For Guest (1) I can translate the fic, but it will take me a Little long time, but I will, I promise, and, yes, Google translator is terrible.**

**To khizap, thanks, Is really good that you liked it.**

**To coolsim, yes, I can read English, thank you for your comment, it´s good to see that you enjoy the story.**

**Y para Guest (2) que bueno que te haya gustado, por cierto, se me ocurrió una idea para una secuela de la película, puse la sinopsis en mi perfil, si quieres date una vuelta.**

**Y para Guest (3) si soy mexicano, que bueno que te gusten y bueno, aquí va uno más.**

**Disfruten:**

El señor Peabody se molestó mucho conmigo por haber destruido la maquina voladora de Leonardo. Jamás debí haberla tomado sin permiso, es solo que, al estar con Penny, pues, me deje llevar por las circunstancias.

Ahora estamos de regreso y el señor Peabody aún sigue molesto, me acaba de mandar una mirada llena de decepción y otra a Penny, estoy muy triste, ella parece darse cuenta y me anima a hablar con él.

No estoy muy seguro de esto, yo también me siento decepcionado de mí mismo, pero no queda de otra, tengo que hacerlo, me armo de valor y hago que la silla vaya junto a la suya.

-Lamento haber roto el avión señor Peabody-digo, el deja de mirar los controles y se dirige a mí.

-Debes lamentarlo, pudiste matarte-me dice en su tono de regaño-preocupación.

-¿De qué está hablando?-interviene Penny poniéndose de pie-Sherman piloteo un avión, estuvo increíble-dice eso ultimo con un gran tono de alago.

Las palabras de Penny me hacen sentir mucho mejor, después de todo no es tan mala como yo creí.

-Sherman destruyo un invaluable artefacto histórico-lo siento señor Peabody.

-Me da igual-continua Penny-Debería estar feliz, resulta que Sherman no es un completo después de todo.

-Si señor Peabody, después de todo no soy un completo perdedor-hasta me pongo de pie de la emoción, esperen…

El señor Peabody me lanza esa mirada, y yo sé que ya no hay nada más que decir o hacer. Vuelvo a sentarme.

-Señorita Peterson, deje de convertir a mi hijo en un alocado.

-No es mi culpa que sea un alocado.

Del aburrimiento comienzo a dar vueltas en la silla.

-Si señor Peabody, no es su culpa que sea un alocado.

-¡Pues tampoco es mi culpa que haya pasado siete años enseñándole a Sherman a tomar buenas decisiones!-dice el señor Peabody alzando la voz, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-Si es tan buen padre, ¿Por qué la señorita Grunion quiere alejarlo de su lado?

No, no, eso, no puede ser, ¿yo sin el señor Peabody? Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo, por eso fue la cena, y por eso Penny y sus padres vinieron a cenar, pero, no puede ser verdad, debe ser solo eso, un chiste, nada mas eso, se lo preguntare al señor Peabody y el me dirá la verdad.

-¿Es cierto?-me levanto y me acerco a el-¿Quieren apartarme de su lado?

-No Sherman, jamás permitiré que eso pase, solo tienes que confiar en mi-pero-¡Hay mama! ¡Un hoyo negro!

¡Ay no! El señor Peabody me ha contado muchas veces los riesgos de los hoyos negros, pero jamás habíamos estado frente a uno. ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-pregunta Penny aterrorizada, las luces de emergencia se prendieron y no dejamos de acércanos al hoyo.

-Si no logramos salir de aquí terminaremos hechos pedazos en el horizonte de sucesos-¿Qué importa si de todas maneras van alejarme de usted? –No hay suficiente energía para-el señor Peabody sigue hablando pero ya no lo escucho, será mejor que no salgamos, así por lo menor moriremos juntos, pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo que querían apartare de su lado? ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!

-¡¿Decirte que?!

-Porque no me dijo que la señora Grunion quería alejarlo de su lado.

-No es tu trabajo preocuparte de esas cosas.

No es cierto, miente, lo que pasa es que no confía en mi lo suficiente.

-¡Creyó que no podía manejarlo!

-Luego lo discutimos, ahora siéntate.

-¡No quiero discutirlo luego!-tal vez me ha ocultado muchas más cosas, tal vez ya no pueda confiar en él. Quizá me traiciono.

-¡Sherman sentado!-ahora lo entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido, porque Penny me llamo perro en la escuela, porque he pasado tanto tiempo con el señor Peabody, que, me convertí en un perro, pero eso tiene que parar ahora mismo.

-No puede hablarme así, no soy un perro.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¡DIJE QUE NO SOY UN PERRO!

-Tienes razón Sherman, ¡No lo eres! ¡Solo eres un niño muy malo!

Esas palabras me sorprendieron tanto como me dolieron, el señor Peabody jamás había dicho que era un mal niño, y mucho menos mal hijo, quizá no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero las entendí perfectamente. Ya no sé qué hacer, ya, no conozco ni a mi propio padre, me ha defraudado y yo lo defraude. Algo me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos, estamos por ser devorados por el agujero negro

Parece que todo está perdido, cuando el señor Peabody activa la máxima velocidad y logramos salir, festejaría, pero estoy muy triste, además, el señor Peabody ha perdido el control de la máquina, y salimos disparados a no sé dónde, solo veo un enorme resplandor y luego.

Todo es obscuridad.

…

Yo soy el primero en despertarme, el señor Peabody y Penny se desmayaron, estarán bien.

Pero yo, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, no sé si el señor Peabody sigue siendo el mismo, pero yo creo que no, si volvemos a casa solo me apartaran de él, creo que es mejor si me voy, en donde sé que este, será mejor.

Salgo de la máquina, me recibe el aire frio, hay arena por todas partes, creo que caminare.

Después de un rato, veo un enorme caballo de madera, tal vez ahí puedan ayudarme, tal vez, ahí pertenezco.

**Eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme un review por favor, solo críticas moderadas. **

**Por cierto, puse una encuesta en mi perfil, me gustaría que la leyeran y votaran.**

**Eso fue todo, adiós. **


End file.
